


Short circuit

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Flash is a dick, I saw an old Homecoming photo and this happened, M/M, MJ is evil, Ned tells people Peter knows Spiderman, Peter wears lingerie, Poor Peter pays the price, Poor Tony didn’t know what hit him, Pretty shorts for pretty boys, and Tony - Freeform, pre-relationships, soft feminization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Tony estaba muy cansado para esto.





	Short circuit

**Author's Note:**

> El universo se alinea para mostrarme un ‘still’ viejo de Homecoming donde Tom esta usando el uniforme de deporte de Mid-Town y yo me sorprendo de lo blancas y suavecitas que se ven sus piernas, junto con una tienda de lencería con la pijama más bonita que he podido ver, y así es como esto nació.

18\. Exhausted

_ Short circuit  _

Peter descansó sobre el suelo o más bien el cansancio le hizo ceder ante la gravedad y su espalda permaneció contra el suelo en lo que intentaba regular su respiración. Él no estaba realmente agotado, pero debía mantener las apariencias; meses después de la mordida de araña y Peter comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus habilidades, aunque no estaba tan confianzudo como para creer que ya las controlaba. Su imagen del chico nerd vencido por educación física debía seguir intacta. 

Toda su espalda se tensó y se incorporó de prisa al escuchar cómo Ned se unía a la conversación sobre su alter-ego al decir que él —Peter— conocía a Spider-man. Claro que le conocía, a la perfección. Le vivía en carne propia, más no tenía la más mínima intención de acercar los dos lados de su vida. 

—Peter conoce a Spider-man. —El murmullo incrédulo le rodeó y quiso matar a Ned. 

Ahora por ello, Peter se veía caminando los pasillos desolados de la escuela portando todavía el uniforme de deporte —su ropa había desaparecido misteriosamente luego que Ned hablase de Spider-man— y él decidió esconderse el resto del período en los vestidores. Flash estaba detrás de toda aquella maraña pero Peter tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, por ejemplo, cómo haría para llegar a su pasantía en Stark Industries llevando shorts coloridos y una camiseta sudada, mortificado estaba de tener que subir al metro en esas fachas. 

Peter con el celular en mano y los nervios de punta llamó a Happy. 

El Jefe de Seguridad y destinado —ocasionalmente— a ser su chofer personal no formó palabra, aunque tratándose de Happy, no tenía que hacerlo; con una mirada bastaba para que Peter se hundiera en si mismo lleno de vergüenza, y eso que desconocía razones lógicas para su pena, Peter solo vestía su uniforme de deportes. 

_Y que uniforme._ Pensó con ironía. Los pantaloncillos de algodón descansaban por encima de sus caderas gracias a la elástica y contrario al acostumbrado largo por debajo de las rodillas —cosa que a Peter le molestaba el balance debido a sus nuevas habilidades—, el optó por unas medidas más pequeñas. El filo del pantalón no rozaba ni tres ni cinco dedos por encima de sus rodillas, la tela descansaba a nivel de sus muslos y si la elástica le traicionaba, la pieza subía unos centímetros extra. 

Happy subió la ventanilla que les separaba y Peter suspiró agradecido. 

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al entrar en el elevador fue preguntarle a Friday si podía darse una ducha; MJ le había hecho entrega de un cambio de ropa en su mochila y él no se había dignado a revisar qué había dentro y cuánto se arrepentía de su falsa confianza en sus amigos. Lo que había dentro de la mochila era una verdadera pesadilla.

* * *

Tony regresó al penthouse luego de horas con Pepper y conferencias que pudieron ser manejadas con un simple e-Mail, pero ya que. Intentó relajar los hombros y sonrió casi imperceptible al escuchar a Friday avisarle que Peter estaba en la Torre; habían acordado una nueva sesión dentro de su laboratorio y la verdad a Tony le agradaba tener al muchacho a su alrededor, aunque pululase como mariposa curioso y atento. Cómo si le leyese los pensamientos, Friday habló. 

—El joven Parker está en la cocina luego de darse una ducha. —Tony alzó la mirada confuso. —Tal parece tuvo que no tenía con que cambiarse luego de una clase así que le di una de tus camisetas viejas. —Tony se encogió de hombros y aceptó la información; algo sobre la escuela, nimiedades en la vida de un adolescente. 

Aún algo tarde a Tony no le sorprendió ver a Peter inclinado sobre la mesa de la cocina concentrado en su tarea mientras comía alguna chuchería que Friday había encontrado en la alacena. Lo que en definitiva le sorprendió y probablemente le dejó la mente en blanco unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar, su tren de pensamientos se perdió y no dio cabida a la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban. 

Peter con su ropa, una de esas viejas y usadas camisetas que el color ya se le desvanecía con el nombre de alguna banda, en aquella ocasión siendo AC/DC, que le quedaba amplia, lo suficiente como para cubrirle casi por completo y dejar parte de su cuello y clavículas al descubierto acompañado de _algo_ que parecían ser lo más minúsculos shorts. 

Por un momento llegó a pensar incluso que Peter no traía nada debajo de _su_ ropa , ya que a Tony se le dificultaba reconocer las capas de ropa encima de las piernas desnudasde Peter y perfectamente dispuestas y extendidas en su suavidad cremosa por encima de uno de los bancos de la cocina. _Esperen un segundo. _

Tony carraspeó y le llamó para hacerle saber había llegado. 

— _Underoos._ —Peter se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz detrás de su espalda y Tony se mentía a sí mismo al negar el brinco que dio su corazón adolorido contra su pecho al reconocer el material traslúcido y pálido de la pieza de ropa a los costados de la piel expuesta. 

Peter se volteó para encontrarle la mirada. Su rostro cubierto de salpicaduras de vergüenza, el rojo de sus mejillas solo parecía ir en incremento con cada segundo que permanecían en silencio. Peter se removió incómodo en su asiento y la camiseta se levantó de sus muslos, para luego volver a su sitio y a Tony se le secó la garganta. Qué demonios estaba pasando. 

_ **Tony was too tired for this shit.** _


End file.
